


thaumaturgy

by wordsss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, charecters are added as they appear, howl's moving castle/spirited away au, i have no clue how tags work send help, reeeeeaaallllly slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsss/pseuds/wordsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is a good person, okay? That means he did not deserved to get cursed by some witch,  get his chance at a normal life stolen and most importantly he didn't deserve to be stuck with Oikawa Tooru in a damned walking castle. This all so could so be avoided if he were more of an asshole.</p><p>Or, Iwaizumi's life sucks, Oikawa is a melodramatic pain, his household is weird and there is more than a little magic involved. howl's moving castle/spirited away au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Iwaizumi Gets Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> so i always wanted to write a hmc au for iwaoi cuz well. if you've read the book you probably know why. and if you haven't please consider reading it. the movie was fantastic and i adore it but the book is still better. and the spirited away is here because of reasons. so, i hope u enjoy????? (how do u do this notes thing)
> 
> EDIT: i really like where this story is going. so i decided to changes it to present tense so my shitty english doesn't fuck up the story. and make some changes that may or may not affect the plot of the story. SO I AM SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

There is absolutely nothing special about Iwaizumi.  
  
He's pretty plain as far as looks go. He isn’t rich but he makes enough to afford three meals a day. He isn’t a descendent of some ancient warrior clan. He’s not particularly skilled with a sword or a gun. He struggles to pay his taxes and he hates the army like every other young man in the country.  There’s not even a demon or wizard in his family. He’s just a blacksmith in this ever so busy town.  
  
Maybe, he’s a bit of a workaholic, workings everyday from dawn to dusk, but that really doesn’t make him different. In this town, most people have to work that hard just to survive and he just so happens to be fond of his work. While he doesn’t have parents or siblings to feed but he also has nobody to rely on. So Iwaizumi works as much as he can. Even still he takes breaks on Tuesdays and although it’s sort of halfhearted.  
  
That being said, to Iwaizumi proper break days mean indulging himself with properly cooked meals, shopping for the rest of the week, cleaning up the house and then reading a book. Every once in awhile, if he’s in the mood, Iwaizumi will go out to town and walk around sort of aimlessly. He's a bit of lone wolf, always had problems making friends, but he doesn't mind. Socializing with his customers are enough for him.  
  
So yeah, he lives a pretty typical life in the town of Ines and Iwaizumi has absolutely no problem with that. In fact if it were possible he’d like to spend the rest of his days just like this. But of course it all had to change on a freaking Tuesday of all the days.  
  
He _knew_ taking time off was a bad idea.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi is on his way back home after finishing his Tuesday shopping when he spots a figure in front of his shop. He’s instantly on guard. This is not a good part of the town and the drought did no favors to the steadily increasing crimes. Break ins and robberies were twice as common now. Upon a little closer inspection he realizes it’s actually two figures, a boy and a girl both about his age from the look of it. Iwaizumi tenses up even more when he notices that the girl seem to be sobbing into her hands.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Iwaizumi forces as much authority in his voice as he can muster.

The boy looks up at him in surprise. The girl, on the other hand, doesn’t acknowledge him at all and continues crying. Iwaizumi doesn’t really know what’s going but from the looks of it’s not something pleasant for the girl. 

Both of them are dressed nice, too nice for them to belong in this town. Especially the boy, iwaizumi is surprised he didn’t get mugged yet with that extravagant coat that hung from his shoulders screaming “money”. They were most likely from the neighboring city. But that changed nothing. Even if they were from the freaking capital, he couldn't just turn away from a person seemingly distressed. His mother would probably rise from her grave just to scold him if he did such a thing. Iwaizumi tightens his grip on his shopping basket and tries to look as menacing as a boy armed with eggs and flour can.  
  
"Excuse me?" the boy says, an unknown accent seeping into his voice. Yep, definitely not from here.

"I asked, _what do you think you are doing_ ?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business." Pretty boy folds his arms across his chest. "If you don't mind-"

"But you see, I do mind. You are clearly upsetting this lady and you are also doing it right in front of my damned shop." Iwaizumi gestures towards the sign hanging above the stranger’s head. "Please, do us both a favor and get lost."

"Upsetting a lady?" A look of surprise crosses over the stranger's features. "No, no, you are mistaken. She's not-"

Iwaizumi doesn't give him a chance finish. He turns to 'the lady' in question. "Miss, do you know this guy?" He asks the girl using the most gentle voice he can muster. She lets out a sob in answer. Then she nods slowly, her face covered still with her hands. "Alright," Iwaizumi tries again, even softer if possible, "do you want him here?" The girl's shoulders shake again,

"I want him gone." She says, in a raspy, almost inhumane voice. 

"Alright," Iwaizumi tells her and turns back towards the guy. He puts down his shopping basket and puts his hands on his hips. "I think you oughtta leave." He tells the boy, confidently.

"But-" pretty boy tries to argue.

“Leave.”

“Will you-“  
  
"Don't make me throw a bloody stone at you."  
  
"Are you serious right now?" The boy looks at Iwaizumi with disbelieve and Iwaizumi meet his gaze head on. He is, in fact, serious. "Oh my _god_." The stranger seemingly picks up on that and let out a string what sounded like curses in some foreign language. "Alright, alright,  I'm leaving." He holds up his hands in defeat. He turns on his heels without so much as a glance at the girl and starts to walk away.

Iwaizumi turns his attention back to the girl then. He’s about to ask her if she’s okay when pretty boy grabs his attention once again.  
  
"Iwaizumi-san!" The stranger shouts. His head is turned sideways, he’s not even fully looking at Iwaizumi, "You just made a terrible mistake."  
  
"Huh?" Iwaizumi finds himself grunting at him, unexpectedly annoyed.  
  
“When you get the message you should come find me. I’ll hang around the folding valley.” The said boy only holds his hand up in a sort of goodbye before taking a turn and disappearing from sight. Wow, Iwaizumi was fairly sure only actors in plays did this kind dramatic gesture.  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of confusion, the blacksmith turns towards the girl once again, only to find nobody there.  
  
_What._

* * *

  
Three days pass and Iwaizumi wills himself to forget about the whole fiasco.  
  
Maybe Iwaizumi misread the situation. It wouldn &t be the first time he did so. Maybe the boy was just delivering some unfortunate news. Maybe the girl was confessing and the boy rejected her. Maybe they were witches and wizards and all that magical shit. He didn’t care.  
  
But still the boy’s words kept echoing in his head no matter how hard Iwaizumi tried to shake them off. Was he perhaps a wizard or one of those oracles? Did Iwaizumi accidentally tangle his destiny with something messy? In this world, magic always has been more a weapon than a gift, he didn’t want to get involved with something like that. Did he accidentally- No, he doesn’t afford to waste his time thinking like this.    
  
He’s unease is starting affect his work. Orders piled up and he just can’t get back to his previous speed and efficiency. Iwaizumi never has been more annoyed at himself. He pushes his sleeves back and concentrates at the task at hand. He’s probably just overthinking. After all he’s perfectly average, just another nameless peasant in this "great" kingdom. Out of all the people in this town what are the odds of him getting involved in something so extraordinary.  
  
So when the bell chimes, signaling someone’s entrance to his shop, Iwaizumi assumes it’s a customer. He puts the hot iron in the bucket of water to cool and peeks out of his workshop and into the store. It surprises him when he find two women dressed in clothing fit for nobles standing in front of the counter but he pays it no mind.  
  
“Welcome.” He greets, trying his best to hide his surprise and act professional. “How may I help you?”  
  
The first lady lifts her head and looks down at him from under her hat. She is a good head taller than Iwaizumi and freakishly beautiful. Her features are soft and pale, as if an artist drew and redrew her until she fit his image of perfection. And maybe that’s why she doesn’t look quite human. Iwaizumi feels unease creep under his skin just from her gaze.  
  
“You are sure that this is the boy.” She asks the other girl.  
  
“Yes, mistress, I’m sure.” Her companion answers, in a raspy voice Iwaizumi immediately recognizes. This is the girl from Tuesday!  
  
“Well, then.” The taller woman turns her attention back at Iwaizumi. “Boy, won’t you be a darling and tell me how you know Tooru.”  
  
“Tooru?” Iwaizumi doesn’t recall any ‘Tooru’s. This ‘Tooru’ person definitely wasn’t an acquaintance, because Iwaizumi never forgot a name. Could this person be a customer? “I’m sorry, but I don’t really remember anyone of that name. Are you sure you didn’t make a mistake?”  
  
“A mistake.” The woman’s voice turns ice cold and with her voice the temperature of the rooms seems to plummet too. “Me, make a mistake. How dare you speak like that to the witch of the waste?”  
  
Oh. Shit.  
  
“The witch of the waste?” Iwaizumi feels a shiver down his spine. He can’t believe his luck. Has he really just offended the witch of the waste, the most dangerous person in this entire kingdom? This can’t be. This absolutely can’t be.  
  
He stumbles backwards on instinct when the witch’s eyes turn red and the room began to shake. The girl beside her was already cowering but now she puts her arms around herself as if she was trying to hold herself together. All the lights on the room had go out and gone was all the usual heat from the fire of the workshop. Pots and vases clatters to the floor as the witch mutters something under her breath. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and prays for death to be swift.  
  
A shrill scream of a voice he doesn’t recognize is the last thing Iwaizumi hears before he loses conscious.

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up it’s already morning. He’s sore all over and no matter how hard he tries can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He sits up and he runs his fingers through his hair with his eyes still screwed shut. When he does open his eyes, there’s another surprise waiting for him. The banner saying “Iwaizumi’s Forgery” is hanging right in front of his bed. Before panic can really set in, he realizes he’s not actually in his bed. He’s lying on the floor of his shop.

The entire place is a mess─ furniture knocked over and all his careful pieces of work on the floor. Pairing that with the fact he was passed out in the floor, Iwaizumi tries to remember if there was an earthquake the night before and all of a sudden the memories come reeling back to him.  
  
A woman in a dark dress. Some guy named Tooru. The word mistake. Witch of the waste. Someone screaming. A curse.  
  
Right.  
  
Iwaizumi stares down at his hands and looks for comfort. He finds it in the familiarity of the calluses on his knuckles and fingers, the lines in his palms and found it. Nothing changed about them. They are not shaking, still firm and steady and strong despite last night’s event. And with that Iwaizumi tell himself that it’ll be okay. He’s push through a lot and he can make it through this too. He forces himself back on his feet.  
  
Wobbling a bit, Iwaizumi takes note of the stiffness in his back and shoulder. He stretches out his arms and figures that he can still work with this. He iss behind as it is and the witch’s appearance cost him an entire evening. Well, at the very least she had the courtesy to flip the sign ‘closed’ at some point. Iwaizumi takes a bit of relief from the fact none of his customer’s walked in to find him passed out on the floor.  
  
Walking back towards the stairs that leads to the bathroom, Iwaizumi decides to go deliver the pieces he finished yesterday before cleaning up the shop. He’ll continue the day as if nothing’s changed. And maybe if he tries hard enough it’ll be like nothing has.  
  
  
An hour later, Iwaizumi is at his first customer’s door, Mrs. Eleen, an elderly woman, to deliver some gardening tools. He knocks on the door and waits. Mrs. Eleen always lived just a few houses across and she commissioned Iwaizumi quite often. She’s a lively old thing, always running around town, doing who knows what. One way or another, she is always in need of ironware.The neighbour never stops to gossip about her, wondering why she might need iron so often and what for. The women from the neighbourhood tries to tell him to stay away from her, to not accept her requests. But he never pays it any mind. He’s always been fond of her. She’s the only one in this part of town who even remembers his family.

Iwaizumi puts on his best smile when the door opens to reveal the old woman. “Good Morning, Mrs. Eleen.”  
  
“Good morning, dear.” The woman smiles too. “How may I help you?”  
  
“I’m here to deliver the things you ordered.” He lifts the bags to show her. “I know it was due yesterday but I had to close the shop due to some uh, unfortunate situations. I’m very sorry for any trouble I’ve caused.” He offers her the first bag.  
  
“I’m sorry, my child but there seem to be some sort of mistake. I do indeed need some gardening tools but I haven’t placed an order yet. I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong person.”  
  
Iwaizumi is taken aback. Aside from remembering names and faces, he always remembers orders right too. He never gave a customer a wrong item before. Did last night really shake him that much? Even if he was a bit out of it today, he checked the registry before leaving. “Are you sure? Um, I mean you came by just last Saturday.”  
  
“I’m sure, dear. But I am a little curious how you came to know both my name and address.” She looks at Iwaizumi in contempt. “Have we met before?”  
  
Iwaizumi feels a chill down his spine. “W-what are you talking about, Mrs. Eleen? You’ve known me my whole life. It’s Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi…”  
  
_This couldn’t be happening._  
  
What is his name? What is his name?  “Iwaizumi…” He shakes his head. C’mon…. “Iwaizumi…” This can’t be happening. This can not be happening.  
  
He can’t remember his own name.  
  
“Are you alright, dear? You look a little faint.”  
  
Iwaizumi doesn’t remember when he dropped the bags but he makes no attempt to pick them up. He can hardly focus on her words. Now that he realizes what he’s lost, he is the farthest thing from alright. He stumbles back and leans an arm on the wall to keep himself from falling. He utters some sort of excuse and starts towards his home. Disbelief, panic, fear, all the feelings Iwaizumi hardly remembers feeling before forces him into a trance. When he hears the old woman’s voice calling after him, he breaks.

He starts to run.  


* * *

  
  
“Okay, calm down.” Iwaizumi says to himself. “C’mon, you’ve been through worse. You’ll be okay.”  
  
Except that he hasn’t been through worse, except that he isn’t going to be okay. He pulls his knees closer and fists his hands in his hair. He inhales and tries to remember again.  
  
He knows his family name is Iwaizumi. His father was an Iwaizumi, just like his mother and his brother. It’s the name of their shop. But did he remember it this morning or does he know it because he saw this name on the banner? He tries to recall his childhood memories. What was the name his mother used to whisper when she comforted him after nightmares? What was the name his father used to call after he got home that made Iwaizumi race his brother down the stairs? What was the name his older brother called out when they were running around this town? He couldn’t remember and like him, nobody else could either.  
  
He ran around town before he took shelter in his home, approaching everyone he knew and none of them remembered him. Even his shop was wiped clean from their memories. He had so little people he held precious and they were suddenly not his anymore.  
  
A name is a powerful thing, someone once told Iwaizumi, you have to treasure it and protect it. If it’s gone, then so are you.  
  
The witch took his damned name and with it, she took away his whole life.  
  
Iwaizumi tries to be an optimist. “You can just have a fresh start.” He tells himself.  “It’s not like you were particularly close to anyone anyway. Just tell everybody you’re new to town, make up a new name and build a new life. Maybe this time around you’ll actually be closer to everyone. Maybe this time everything will be better. This is fine. This is okay.” 

But it isn’t okay. To be in the same place he’s been his whole life and be a stranger, to build everything up from the ground once more, he can’t stand that. Staying here will drive him insane. It’ll eat him up from the inside. He has to leave. Maybe a new start somewhere else would be less painful, more bearable.  
  
When Iwaizumi lifts his head, he’s already made up his mind. He’s going to leave this town.  
  
Iwaizumi replaces his despair with determination. Determination, to get the hell away from this place. Determination, to make a new life, one worth living, for himself. Determination, to come back only when he’s retrieved what was taken from him.  
  
Iwaizumi might not be brave or heroic but he isn’t someone who lets someone get away with things, not even the damned witch of the waste especially. He knows it’s going to be dangerous. He’s picking a fight with someone too many people tried had tried to take down but failed. Iwaizumi knows what his chances are. He’s a nobody compared to all those witches and wizards and knights. But even still, he wants to try. It isn’t like he has anything more to lose. It isn’t like there is anyone left to miss him. And who knows, maybe because Iwaizumi is such a nobody compared to the ones who had tried before, he’ll get lucky.  
  
As soon as Iwaizumi decides what to do, he notices a weight in his pocket which was definitely not there before. Curious, he reaches in and pulls the object out. It’s a white stone. Small and thin and diamond shaped. There are some symbols carved onto it:  
  
ছেলে, তুমি জান আমি কি চাই  
  
যদি আমি তা না পাই তখন কি হবে তুমি আরও ভাল জান  
  
  
Iwaizumi racks his brain as hard as he can but fails to recognize the symbols. But something clicks in him. He realizes what or rather who he needs to find first. It’s stupid how it hadn’t occurred to him until this very moment. How could he have not even considered him yet? How could he have not realized that of course he’d have something to do with this shit fest? It all seemed so obvious now.  
  
_“When you get the message you should come find me. I’ll hang around the folding valley.”_  
  
Iwaizumi needs to go to the folding valley. He needs to find pretty boy.


	2. In Which Iwaizumi Gets Himself Into A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi learns about enchanted valleys and enchanted castles and magic. He is Not amused. 
> 
> previously chapter 3 & 4, combined and edited. if u read this before i recommend re-reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a mess.

The journey to the folding valley is surprisingly pleasant. Iwaizumi was worried he didn’t take enough things with him for the road. The valley was beyond Bon’s forest, a long way from Ines and Iwaizumi was sure the measly amount of money he had with him wouldn’t be much help. 

But the people of this country, bless them, were nothing if not kind. One of Iwaizumi’s patrons from the shop, even though he didn’t remember the young blacksmith, took him till the Shohar town. He didn’t take payment for the ride or the food, insisting the company was enough. Iwaizumi struggled to find a way out of Shohar. Even though he didn’t pay additional fees but he still had to use up his cash to buy food. He was considering taking a job in town when a group of gypsies all but forced Iwaizumi to join them next.

The leader of the caravan, a middle aged woman who doubled as a fortune teller named Cara, claimed that they were destined to take Iwaizumi where he wants to go. The young women in the caravan were all too happy to have him. (Ella, the youngest of the group who was about Iwaizumi’s age, joked that they were hiring him as eye candy. Iwaizumi laughed at first but he soon came to realize that the girl wasn’t kidding. The women spent much of their time admiring his arms, they went as far to confiscate all his shirts leaving only tank tops.) They took him to the town next to Bon’s forest before leaving him for the carnival that was their original destination all along.

It was hard to say goodbye to the gypsies. In the two weeks they travelled together he had grown really attached to them. The girls handed him various odd things that they claimed he would need before saying goodbye. Cara told him it was all just a load of bull and they just wanted him to remember them. Then she wished him best of luck and then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Take care, son.” She smiled. “I do hope our fates cross again.”

All in all, the journey to the folding valley has been wonderful. He enjoyed every day of the three week trip. It reassured that he wasn’t just his past. He was still worth having around even if he weren’t in the background of some distant memory. He really hoped to see them again, old farmer Franz and Cara and Rita, Ella, Sophia, Lucy, Erna and all the other girls from the caravan. But he still he can’t let go of the past he shared everybody from Ines. He still wanted Mrs. Eleen to bring him cakes, to wander around town with Aone, to greet the girl from the grocery shop with the familiarity he always has. He doesn’t have it in him to build up all those little bonds from scratch.

But now, standing on the edge of the cliff and looking at the valley before him, Iwaizumi he feels so very lost. The folding valley is a vast forest that takes up the land between Lunar Cape and Bon forest. It’s an enchanted space. There are locals stories about how the valley was created from the hit of a mighty dragon’s tail. Iwaizumi never cared for myths of that sort but he can feel the the magic in the air just from standing at it’s edge. This is a place where you’d expected time to pause, where you’d expect animals to talk and wood nymphs to pop out. But at the same time this place makes al his instincts scream “Turn back”.

And once he really thinks about it Iwaizumi realizes “pretty boy” didn’t exactly specify where he’d “hang around” in this place.  The folding valley is huge and filled to the brim with trees older than kingdoms, wild beasts and demons, with exiled witches and wizards and things that all the king’s men didn’t hope to control.  The fact that there’s a warning sign saying: “DANGER!!!! HOME TO DANGEROUS CREATURES!!! EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATH IS HIGHLY LIKELY!!!” didn’t help one bit. Is he really about to wander around in this uncharted territory until he finds that boy?

Iwaizumi exhales, trying to let out his frustration. He shakes his head and tries recal his father’s words: where there is a will, there is a way. He takes one last look at the magical woods from the top of the peek and started to make his way down.

With everything that was happening, it was more a surprise Iwaizumi doesn’t see this coming. There’s a boy around Iwaizumi’s age standing at the very edge of the magic land. He smiles when he sees Iwaizumi approach.

 

“Iwaizumi-san?” he asks.

“That’d be me.” Iwaizumi halts in front of him.

“Welcome,” He says in Japanese. “We have been expecting you. My name is Yahaba. I’m the voice of the Valley.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Don’t come any closer.” Yahaba continues without pause. “There’s a barrier between you and I. If you touch it as you are right now then─”

“You speak Japanese.” Iwaizumi interrupts, taking a step forward.

“Yes, I do. Now please don’t come any closer and listen to me carefully if you want to survive─” 

“How? People of this kingdom don’t speak anything other than English.”

“Wow, you really are a strange one.” Yahaba laughs. “It’s because you speak it. It’s because you are most yourself in this language and the folding valley wants you to be at ease. That’s why everything under the valley’s influence, myself included, knows it now.”

“Oh.”

“Do you have any more questions or should I…?”

“Shit, sorry I interrupted. That was rude.”

“It’s fine.” Yahaba laughs again and waves him off. “Though, most people don’t really question me about language when I try to tell them how they can get out of mortal danger. Are you always like this? Or has last couple of days too hard on you?”

“I’m afraid I’ve been told that I focused on the wrong thing quite a few times before.” Iwaizumi grins. “But the last few weeks have been pretty tough.”

“Picking a fight with a witch will do that to you.”

“I didn’t pick a fight with her!I don’t even know what I did wrong!”

“You were warned and it was you who triggered this whole fiasco. But I guess it would be unfair to imply that you had any kind of control over this situation because you honestly didn’t.” Yahaba is nonchalant, reminding Iwaizumi that he too was a part of something bigger. “You had a very rough few weeks. I know all about it so trust me when I say, it would have been much harder if the Valley didn’t invite you here. It even went as far as extending its protection towards you.”

“Protection?” Iwaizumi says, startled. “Why would I need protection? Is the witch still…?” 

“No, but…” Yahaba shoots him a look. “You’d better sit down for this.”

In the next few minutes Yahaba tells Iwaizumi a tale old as time. A story about names and the power they hold, and how demons feed on those without that power. It’s been like this since ancient times.

Before humans came to this part of the lands, there were only monsters here and the monsters were nothing but greed manifested. They only wanted and took until there was nothing left. They had emptied the lands but their desire was still here. Monsters couldn’t leave the confines of this kingdom for some reason. Why they can’t, is still a mystery. But with their greed unfed, the demons couldn’t keep being. So they became something more subdued. They were still here but not quite.  Then the humans came. Their hopes and dreams and emotions filled up the kingdom again. But people had darkness in them too. That darkness roused the demons into being again. The demons and monsters started to take again. But humans were not like nature. They weren’t willing to give or let anyone take anything from them.

There was a fierce war. Monsters and humans fought tooth and nail. The war went on for decades. There was chaos and somehow from all that chaos, rose up enchanted creatures. An enchanted creature, at least that’s what the elder beings call them, are pure things, half magic and half dream, so they had powers over both people and demons. Nothing dark could reach them and nature entrusted all it’s power to them. They enforced the rules. Demons couldn’t take anything from a person unless they willingly gave it away and what marked a person was their name.

Now that Iwaizumi has lost his name. He no longer qualifies as a person the monsters couldn’t take from.

“So the reason I haven’t been sucked dry by demons or monsters, whatever, things they used to tell us about in fairy tales, is because the Folding Valley protected me.” Iwaizumi says, incredulous.

Yahaba nods. “Yes. You people forget things so easily. These fairy tales of yours are your ancestor’s ways of warning you of what might happen if you don’t remember.” 

“But,” Iwaizumi interlocks his fingers and presses his forehead against them, “why is the Valley protecting me? What does it want from me?” 

“ _Honestly_? I don’t know. Even the story I told you just now is the remains of what the valley’s ancient creatures can remember. They’re old and you can’t really trust them to remember something that happened so many centuries ago. I might be this valley’s voice but it tells me only what I need to know to serve it. It’s infuriating.” 

“Then why do you do it?” Iwaizumi asks. “You have a choice in this, right?”

“Not _really_. I owe this Valley. It keeps me from dying, protects me.  Sort of like what it’s doing for you right now. But everything is for something. So in exchange of what it does for me, I have to do something for it of equal value. So I’m the valley’s voice. I can feel it and I can feel what it needs me to do.” He drops the stone and stands up. “Right now, I can feel that Valley wants you to be safe. It wants you to be here. But Iwaizumi-san, everything in nature wants balance. Like I said, everything is for something. This favor is not free.” He locks eyes with Iwaizumi.  

Iwaizumi stands up to match him. He hates having to look up at the other boy. He walks closer to Yahaba, annoyed to have to acknowledge the inch or half, the other boy has over him. He never liked people taller than him. Even the littlest difference bothers him. Iwaizumi shoves his thought aside when he notices the look on Yahaba’s face. Oh right, they are in the middle of a life-changing conversation here.

“Iwaizumi-san.” Yahaba says. “If you choose to enter, you might not be able to leave.”

* * *

 

Peace.

There’s peace.

The birds chirp. The rivers flow. The animals roam around the way they always did. Kageyama enjoys days like these. When everything seems to be in order and he can walk through the forests without muttering protection spells. Kageyama bows to the elders when they pass him by. Some of them acknowledge him, some don’t; he pays it no mind. He has this routine memorized. He walks towards the groove with practiced ease. Careful, still, He’s learned to keep his guard up even in perfect peace. Once, when he was younger, he relaxed a bit too much in one of his routine errands. He has a scar on his shoulder blade to this day as reminder. Anything can happen here and if it can, it does.

There’s a jolt of light, a screech and a murder of crows scattering towards the center from the Western edges of the Valley. It takes Kageyama a minute assess the situation. Then he grips his basket tight and sprints towards the castle. His analysis of the situation was adequate, Kageyama notes, already critiquing himself, but he took far too much time reacting. His mentor would be disappointed.

* * *

 

 

The crows abandon their spots on the trees when Yahaba begins to scream. “OH MY GOD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” He digs his fingers into Iwaizumi’s shoulder blades.

“I don’t know!! I felt like you were challenging me??” 

“DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU WALKED INTO A MAGICAL ENTITY!!!”

“YES?!?NO?! I DON’T KNOW!” Iwaizumi realizes he’s shouting too, but continues anyway. “WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING?”

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE CRAZY!”

“PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!”

After another good minute of screaming his lungs raw, Yahaba finally stops. He still continues glaring at Iwaizumi for another solid minute and then starts pacing, muttering something about households and crows and plants. Iwaizumi doesn’t pay too much attention to him. Mind racing to figure out why he had done what he just did.

Iwaizumi is a stubborn man, sure. He hates being challenged, and often goes out of his way to take them on. But never in his life has he ever done something so stupid. He walked into the Folding Valley, an enchanted creature or place or whatever, from where he might not be able to ever get out, because of his macho? If he can’t get back out, then what’s the point of him being here in the first place? What good would his name be, if he is to be trapped here for the rest of his life? It feels like Iwaizumi slipping away from himself.

Iwaizumi looks over to where he was standing a moment before. He can see, no, not quite see, but feel, a thin veil in between. He could try to cross it again but he knows it wouldn’t be that simple. What possessed him to be this stupid? He really doesn’t know.

Iwaizumi forces a gulp of oxygen into his lungs. He wants everything to stop even if just for a second. All this magic is driving him nuts. He needs to clear his head.

“Iwaizumi-san, why on earth would you do that?” Yahaba asks again, this time more calm.

“I…I don’t know. I just felt this, this need to do it.”

“This Valley is enchanted. A place with will and magic and more power than you can ever imagine. But it doesn’t control its inhabitants. The demons on the outside couldn’t touch you because you were a place separated from them but in here you are not. You are fair prey to the demons in the Valley. I cant’-” Yahaba jumps when they hear a distant boom. Feeling startled as well, Iwaizumi turns to the other boy.

“What was that?” Another sound, louder this time. “There it is, again. Yahaba-”

Iwaizumi stops mid sentence when he notices Yahaba’s smile.

He follows the other boy’s gaze and finds a faint line smoke rising from somewhere beyond the horizon. The earth shakes and the same sound accompanies it but Yahaba’s smile only widens. He holds up a finger at his lips and pushes his free hand behind his ear, the universal gesture for “shhh , listen!” the thud repeats itself for fourth time time. Then the rumbling stops just as sudden as it began.

“Yahaba, what was that?” Iwaizumi tries again.

“That was the signal.”

Iwaizumi gives him a look. Iwaizumi gives him  _ the look _ . But the brunette ignores it, already on his feet muttering words Iwaizumi can’t make out. He sighs and prays to whatever god listening to give him patience. “Okay. Mind telling me signal for what exactly?”

“The signal that there is still hope for you. You have to join a household!” Yahaba chirps as if it explained everything. The other boy is left to gawk as he draws some sort of circle in the dust. “Go east. Keep walking until you see the castle. Tell it I sent you and it’ll let you in. If you prove yourself to the demon then he’ll let you stay.”

“Okay. What?”

“I don’t have the time to explain now. You don’t have much time.” Yahaba steps into the circle and finally lifts his eyes to meet Iwaizumi’s.  “Iwaizumi-san, I’m sorry.”

And with that, he disappears.

* * *

 

Kageyama peers into his mentor’s room. He’s not surprised to find it empty, but disappointed still. He knows for a fact his mentor felt the  _ probesh _ too but apparently it didn’t surprise or even interest him. The elders’ reaction was similar to his mentor. They acknowledged it the way they acknowledge  _ Brishti _ . As if they already knew it was coming and maybe they did. Kageyama wouldn’t be too surprised if his mentor had received a warning too. He’d be worried that he was the only one out of the loop if it weren’t for the crows.

The crows were flying around in crazy circles, enraged. The other birds were calmer, maybe they’d heard something from the trees, but the animals were throwing a fit just as big. Kageyama could pick up their confusion if he listened hard enough. The animals will send a representative soon, to ask, or rather demand, an explanation. Kageyama sighs. He isn’t good with words and wood nymphs and nine-tails never fails to give him grief. Kageyama hopes they will send Shoyou this time too.

* * *

 

Beneath his feet the castle grows impatient. It lets out a low sound of frustration and then a whine. Kageyama sighs again. His mentor always tells him to be patient but it would seem that it never occurred to him to teach the castle the same.

Iwaizumi didn’t have to walk for long. After Yahaba vanished into thin air (very rudely, if Iwaizumi might add) he began walk in the general direction of east. He had no indications if he was going in the right direction or not. But that fear was put to rest soon enough. Every time he possibly took a wrong turn, there would be a high pitched whistle from East. At first he was hesitant to follow a whistle of all things. But the noise only grew louder and sharper if he ignored it. But now, here he stands without a speck of doubt that he is in the wrong place.

Because there’s no way in hell that his final destination would be the moving castle.

But that didn’t change the fact that the moving castle from the stories he heard since childhood stood before him. Iwaizumi had to rub his eyes to make sure he is seeing right. Even though the iron construction saw better days and clearly needed some maintenance, there is no way anyone could mistake it. It had freaking legs for goodness’ sake.

Iwaizumi stares at the castle with awe and wonders why anyone might describe it ugly or sinister. It was definitely a bit unnatural with it’s very thin legs and otherwise massive structure.  But all Iwaizumi’s smithy eyes see are the subtle art in the walls, the sturdy work behind the chimney, the beautiful dome, the delicate structure of the pipes and of course the thin legs just strong enough to carry the massive structure, all made of iron. Magic keeps the castle running, sure, but every individual part is the craft of a blacksmith. Iwaizumi admires that person whoever they may be. This castle is nothing short of a master piece.

Iwaizumi is brought back to reality as the castle lets out a low whine. Its legs twitch as if impatient to move away already and the top of the castle tilts slightly to the side. As if to say,  _ “Well? Do you plan on staring all day or can we get to business?” _

Iwaizumi shakes his head. What was he doing? He knows how crazy this. But everything that’s happened to him so far is crazy. So he takes a deep breath and walks towards the castle.

He was sure he’d have to circle the castle a couple of times before he could find its entrance. But he finds a way in fast enough. The door, he finds, is tiny compared to the huge castle and it has an appropriately tiny staircase leading up to it. But of course it wouldn’t be that easy.

It would seem that the building isn’t exactly willing to let Iwaizumi in. Every time the smithy got close enough to climb the stairs, it twitched and moved and jumped away. Lifting the staircase just a few inches over Iwaizumi’s reach is the final straw.

“What,” Iwaizumi snaps at the castle, “do you think you’re doing? Do you want me to get on or not?”

In response, the castle lets out steam in a few quick bursts. The action looks a bit too much like laughter for Iwaizumi’s taste. So he stomps his foot and huffs. Legendary castle or not, mocking a stranger is plain rude. 

After its laughing fit has ended, the relaxes its joints as if in contempt. The creak of its parts sounded oddly like a “ _ not sure _ ”.

“Well, make up your damned mind already. I have been through enough today and I am not in the mood for your little games.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest. The castle lets out a puff of steam abruptly then stops. A snort, Iwaizumi realizes, and is instantly irritated. “Is this funny to you? Oh my god, I have no idea why Yahaba sent me to this child of a castle.”

The castle squeaks at the mention of Yahaba.

Iwaizumi forces himself to hide his grin. So the castle, big and mighty, has a weakness too, huh. “Oh, did I forget to mention Yahaba told me to come here?” The castle straight out whines. “Bet he won’t be pleased to know how much grief you’re giving me.” 

The castle whines again. But it bends its legs and lowers the staircase enough for the first step was level with Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The smithy wastes no more time and immediately pushes his arms on to the step and hauls himself up. He doesn’t trust the castle to not take the steps away from his reach again. The castle lets out a high-itched whistle while Iwaizumi pulls himself up. He doesn’t have time to wonder what that’s about.

Iwaizumi makes his way through the small door and slams it shut as soon as he’s in. He leans against it and lets himself slip down until he’s sitting on the small welcoming area. He makes no move to keep the strap of his bag on his shoulder even when it slips. The bag hits the umbrella rack with a soft thud. 

He knows this isn’t safe. The castle without any doubt belongs to one wizard or another. But he’s just so tired and the inside of the castle is warm and comfortable. He could have fallen asleep just there. But after the whole fiasco with the witch, Iwaizumi developed a strong dislike for the magic using kind. He all but forces his eyes open and lifts his head up to take inventory of the room he’s in.

It’s only then he notices the creature entirely made of fire, glaring at him from the middle of the room.

_ What is his life. Honestly.  _

  



	3. In Which Iwaizumi Gets A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is not kind to Iwaizumi not in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the contest of the previous chapter 5 & new stuff. enjoy lol

The creature has brown eyes.

It’s shaped like a wolf. You know, if you ignore the fact its whole body’s on  _ fire _ , yeah you can call it wolf. Iwazumi probably should be more afraid than he is at the moment. But it would seem that he is adapting to this “all the stories are real” shit at the speed of light. After being robbed of his name of all things by the freaking witch of the waste, walking into an enchanted valley impulsively, somehow being drawn to the legendary walking castle and bullying it into submission, being stared down by a dog of fire feels almost normal to be honest. He could even admire the wolf-like thing.

The creature’s without any doubt beautiful. It’s strength, it’s grace, it’s  _ magic _ ─ all apparent in the way it stands, confident and proud. But its eyes grab Iwaizumi’s attention. They’re so human-like. The wolf’s gaze is calculating and cautious. But that’s only fair. He _ is  _ the intruder here. If the fiery creature bites his head off, it would only be doing its job. Even so, he can’t bring himself to be afraid. He’s just so tired.

“I don’t mean any harm.” Iwaizumi tells it. Something tells him that the  fire-creature in front of him is intelligent. It just has to be. No dumb animal could eyes like that. Iwaizumi puts his hopes on his gut feeling and opens his speaks again, “I’m very tired. Yahaba didn’t explain what I had to do very well. I clearly didn’t come to the right place but─ Look, I just had a very rough week and I’m so tired that I can fall asleep right here. Could I please just stay the night and I’ll be out of your, err, fur first thing tomorrow morning, okay?”

The creature bares its teeth in response and growls. It’s posture still defensive but the flames flickers for a second. The smithy lets out the breath he’d been holding. The fire-dog did understand him. All things considered it wouldn’t be a surprise if it spoke too. Maybe it would actually explain what Iwaizumi needs to do to not be eaten up by demons. Although, that’s a bit of stretch, considering the fire-wolf was probably a demon itself.

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here.” A familiar voice booms.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama’s instructions were clear. Stay in your room, trust Kyoutani’s judgement, and do not try to meddle. But he can barely contain his curiosity. He tries to make out the wall’s whispers but comes up short. He grunts in frustration and focuses on the intruder’s aura instead. 

He closes his eyes and focuses on the souls downstairs. It takes him no more than a second to pick up the ball of fire that is Kyoutani's soul, a few more to pin down the rainforest-like aura of his mentor, but before he can truly grasp the feel of the new comer’s soul,  a searing pain shot through Kageyama’s head. 

The witch. 

  
For the hundredth time, Kageyama ignores his instructions and races towards the hearth. 

 

* * *

 

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here.” Footsteps echoes through the room, as the owner of the voice climbs down the stairs and finally steps into view. “Especially with that meek and  _ pathetic _ excuse of a curse.” The light from the fireplace finally illuminated his features. 

Iwaizumi feels like he's been punched in the gut. He swallows and licks his suddenly dry lips, “You...are you Oikawa?”

“I wonder,” The corner of the other's lips twitch but his expression stays neutral.

“You are Oikawa,” Iwaizumi rises to his feet despite the fire-wolf’s warning growl. Pretty boy from that cursed Tuesday, Iwaizumi should have known. “Aren't you?”

The other boy only hums, “Tobio-chan could probably take care of this. Do you have gold?” His tone is playful, relaxed. But the fire wolf only grows tenser by the second. It growls to grab his master’s (master’s?) attention. “Yes, yes, I know Kyoken-chan would you please relax? This is almost too easy.”

Another boy comes racing down the stairs , “Oikawa-san, Watch out-”

“You’re really not good at following instructions, are you Tobio-chan?” Oikawa (?) doesn’t even turn to the younger boy. His gaze stays focused on Iwaizumi, keeping him frozen where he stood. “Well never mind, I trust you can you take care of our pesky intruder? I’m far too tired to waste my time with curses of this kind.” 

Tobio’s face lights up. “Y-yes, Oikawa-san!”

“Good. It’s a level four curse. Use gold. Understood?”

“Understood!”

“Get rid of the curse and send him on his way.”

Oikawa finally looks away from Iwaizumi and for a second Iwaizumi sees something in his eyes. But it’s gone the very next second.  _ Disappointment,  _ Iwaizumi’s mind offers still,  _ it was disappointment _ . But that doesn’t make any sense, what is there to disappoint Oikawa? Tobio? The curse? And speaking of the curse, is he really going to be free of it this easily?

“Wait!” Iwaizumi finds himself calling out.  

Since that wretched Tuesday, Iwaizumi’s not been quite himself. He wasn’t himself when he crossed over. He wasn’t himself when he just believed a complete stranger like Yahaba. He wasn’t himself when he just entered legendary moving castle. He wasn’t himself when he let his guard down after pretty much doing the magical equivalent of breaking and entering. But the words that escapes Iwaizumi’s mouth next are a thousand percent him.

“Let join me your household!” 

 

.

.

.

.

.

“Oh.” Oikawa turnes back towards Iwaizumi, pleased, intrigued, amused,  _ glad.  _ “Why should I?”

“Huh?”

“Now, now~ You want to join my household. I can see why. You’re a nameless. If I take you in, you’re under the protection of my name. But why would I want you? What are you going to give me? Not to mention you pretty much broke in to my castle. And well, you carried that nasty little curse from the witch right to my home. Why would I want you?”

Iwaizumi hadn’t thought that far ahead. “W-well, I’m a decent cook.”

Tobio’s frown disappears, “You can cook!”

“I don’t need a cook. I have Magic.” Oikawa declares. Tobio frowns at him.

“This place is a mess. I can clean?”

“And let you snoop around in  _ my _ secret lair? Besides-”

“Ours, it’s our secret lair, Oikawa-san.” Tobio corrects the wizard. He turns to Iwaizumi before explaining further, “The castle is bound to Oikawa-san but my parents pay the rent for the houses we rent in different cities. Oh! you wouldn’t know about that. You see the castle-”

“Tobio-chan! Stop telling him about my- I mean, our secret lair!” Oikawa scolds, “As I was saying, this lair is a sacred lair of men and it's supposed to be a little messy.”

Kyoken grumbles. Tobio crosses his arms over his chest, frown still in place. Even the castle, which has been pretty silent so far, lets out a low grumble. 

“Well,  _ the men _ of this household don’t seem to agree with you.” Iwaizumi crosses his own arms over his chest. Challenging Oikawa might not be the best way to gain his approval but Iwaizumi doesn’t want it anyway. He’s ready to verbally fight Oikawa before he remembers that the other boy and the wolf might not be Oikawa’s household.  “Uh, Sorry for assuming, err, Tobio-kun?”

“Kageyama. Please call me Kageyama.” The younger boy responds eagerly. “And no offense taken, we are Oikawa-san’s household.”

“Oh right! I still haven’t introduced myself. I’m Iwaizumi errr…”

“Ahh yes, I already noticed that you don't have your true name. It’s still a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Iwaizumi-san.” The boy bows far too low than necessary.

“Same here, Kageyama-kun.” Iwaizumi bows back. 

“Please, no need for honorifics. And that’s Kyoutani-san.” Kageyama gestures towards to the the fire-wolf. It had already powered down to just a regular wolf with golden far and laid down on the carpet near the fireplace. It grumbles and lowers it’s head as show of respect, acknowledging the introduction. 

“STOP IGNORING ME IN MY OWN DAMN HOUSE!!”

“Our house. It’s our house, Oikawa-san.”

“WELL, STOP IGNORING ME ANYWAY!”

Kageyama sighs in expharation, “Oikawa-san, why can’t Iwaizumi-san stay?”

“Don’t use that tone with me, Tobio.” Oikawa narrows his eyes. “He’s carrying a curse.”

“A curse even I can dispel. It’s no match for you.”

“Tobio--”

“I don’t even want to stay.” Iwaizumi interrupts, “Yahaba told me to come here because I wasn’t safe out there. If you will just give me my name back, I’ll-”

“Give you your name back?” Oikawa snorts. “Who said anything about giving you your name back?”

“W-what?”

“I don’t have your name, Iwaizumi. How can I give it to you if I don’t even have it.”

“B-but you said- the curse”

“We were talking about the curse in your pocket, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama speaks again. “The name thing isn’t--”

“What do you mean the curse in my pocket? There’s nothing in my-” Iwaizumi reaches into his pocket and his hands hits something that definitely wasn’t there before. He grabs the object and pulls it out. It’s a crumbled piece of paper..

“Iwaizumi-san, no-!” Kageyama’s yell is just a second too late. He’s already opened the paper. 

The paper is suddenly as heavy and hot as one of Iwaizumi’s works-in-progress. He lets go of the pachment with a whelp but it doesn’t hit the ground. It stays mid-air and the energy bursts out from it in the form of heat and light. The castle groans and creaks and shakes. Kyotabni is on his feet again, body aflame once again. Iwaizumi finally steps away from the thing when the fire-wolf growls.

“Oikawa-san-” Kageyama shouts, voice unnaturally calm “This is is a higher leveled curse than I thought. What do I-”

“ _Do_ shut up, Tobio.” Oikawa answers. The bastard has the nerve to look amused. He drops the flashy jacket hanging from his shoulders. The expensive looking clothing flutters to the ground. Just as the coat hits the ground, the wizard brings his hands over his head and claps twice. The shaking stops as if on cue. Oikawa rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt. “I got this one.” 

Iwaizumi looks down at his burnt hands and realizes, Oikawa is the most extra wizard he’ll ever meet.

True to Iwaizumi’s thought, Oikawa’s next moves are just as flashy. He pushes his right arm out towards the thing in the middle of the room and grasps his own wrist with left. There’s heavy gust of wind in the closed room and the fire in the hearth dims. The only source of light in the room are the Kyoutani’s burning body and the object. Oikawa’s smirk could cut glass. 

“Tobio. I’ll trust you to protect Iwa-chan.” The wizards shouts, “Kentarou, with me.”

“Yes!”

“Wait, protect me from what? What’s going on?”

"You've gone and done it now, Iwa-chan." Oikawa steadies his hand. "So just shut up and let the pros handle this one."

"What are you-?"  Iwaizumi’s questions are ignored as Kageyama quickly steps in front Iwaizumi and takes up a similar pose to Oikawa’s. Kyoutani rushes to Oikawa’s side and his body burns even brighter. Energy comes out bursts, each stronger than the last. The heat in the room begin take shape. Silhouettes of two kids hold hand and spin around in circles, stars and trees and animal spin around them. 

All of a sudden the shape of a lion rushes towards Iwaizumi’s side. It curves to avoid Kageyama and opens its mouth as if to swallow him whole. It’s an inch away when Kageyama shoves him out of the way. The younger boy pushes both his hands towards the lion and it disappears. Then he quickly turns to a rabbit that comes rushing towards them. 

Iwaizumi suddenly understands what he needs to be protected from. On the opposite side of the room Oikawa holds his previous pose. His arms are steady, he is still relaxed but his amusement is gone. He recites ancient words with a voice bubbling with power. The shapes try to attack him too but Kyoutani destroys each one just before they can get to him. There's a similar focus and ease in all of them. They are of this world. They are just as bizarre and strange and dangerous as this magical place Iwaizumi doesn't belong in.

Oikawa’s voice gets louder and louder and the room gets quieter and quieter. The energy blasts are all destroyed by koyountani and Kageyama, only the shape of the two children remain.

“-Durho Hotobhaga!” Oikawa says and drops his arm. 

One of the two kids in the center of the room disappear instantly. The other keeps spinning, round and round and round until it fades away and the parchment falls to the floor.  Oikawa walks over to it and picks it up. He stares down at the words and his expression goes from guarded to raged and settles on exhausted. He shows the paper to Iwaizumi. “Do you know what it says here?” 

He points at the symbols on the paper:

 

ছেলে, তুমি জান আমি কি চাই, যদি আমি তা না পাই তখন কি হবে তুমি আরও ভাল জান|

 

Iwaizumi is baffled, “I saw these symbols before. On a piece of paper after the witch left-- I,” He takes a gulp of air, “I tossed the paper away. How did it--”

Oikawa sighs. “Tobio-chan, get the extra futon out. Kyoutani can’t take human form right now but if you need help have him help anyway.” 

“I won’t need help!” Kageyama declares and rushes towards stairs. Kyoutani, now powered down, yawns and follows. 

“We already had dinner and there’s no left over. If you want something you’ll have to make it yourself. I don’t have any room for you so you’re sleeping here in the living room. Kyouken-chan is a vegan and Tobio-chan is allergic to peanuts and parsnips. Keep that min while cooking. If you’re going to clean, you are to stay the hell away from my room.” Oikawa lists. “Any objections?”

“What?” Iwaizumi gapes.

“I asked if you had any objections?”

“I don’t understand. You, you’re letting me stay?”

“It would seems so,” the wizard doesn’t even bother looking at him.

“But why?”

“I told you to come find me when you get the message. _That_ was the message. You got it. And you came to me like I told you to. Yahaba-chan, who is also part of my household by the way, wants you to join us.” Oikawa picks up his jacket from the floor and hangs it back on his shoulders. “Tobio-chan and Kyouken-chan seems to want that too. So I’m letting you join,” Oikawa meets his eyes, “Now, do you have any objections?”

“Well, no, but--”

“It’s settled then.” Oikawa is instantly in Iwaizumi’s personal space, pressing his index finger against Iwaizumi’s heart. The blacksmith feels his heart pick up the pace as the taller moves his finger. Heat rushes to his face and he’s left staring at Oikawa’s face. Curses to the heavens, because, damn Oikawa has a nice face.

Iwaizumi barely stops himself from cursing when Oikawa looks up and fucking smirks. “I, hereby, take you who has no name under my protection. I grant you permission to use my name and a place at my home. You are now Iwa.” he says, and leans far too close than necessary. “You are now part of my household.”

The asshole kisses Iwaizumi’s fucking nose.

He’s taken aback and stumbles back a few steps. If his face was warm before then it’s on freaking fire. What the fucking hell is that supposed to be part of the fucking ceremony or something? Because god, that was really  _ random _ . Or was that Oikawa poking fun at him? Iwaizumi doesn’t _ freaking _ know and he can’t breath from the embarrassment. 

“Welcome home.” Oikawa's laughter is soft. But before Iwaizumi can say anything, the wizard is gone.

Iwaizumi falls on his butt and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. Between exhales and inhales Iwaizumi decides, Wizard or not, Oikawa Tooru is a major asshole and he's going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this fic is finally back track. i shouldn' tell u all this but i put a lot of foreshadowing in there when i edited the chapters. so take a guess what do you think is gonna happen lol. anyways yea, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at on tumblr, i need to be yelled at.  
> http://fableddrabble.tumblr.com/


End file.
